


Through All The Years

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fantasy Creatures, Friends to Lovers, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Royalty, SoA2020, elf prince!tsukki, elf!Yamaguchi, high elf au, like Lord of the Rings Fantasy, mythical creatures AU, seasons of anime 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Kei is the second son of the King and Queen of Nellilion. The King and Queen have instructed him to find a bond mate before the year is up. There is only one elf Kei wants and he's knows Tadashi isn't exactly what his parents have in mind***Or a glimpse into the life of Kei as he grows up a prince and falls in love with a common artisan.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Through All The Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SueMaryRakocy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueMaryRakocy/gifts).



> For Sue Mary! I hope you like it :)

“Enter.” 

Kei steeled himself at the sound of his father’s voice and pushed the door to his parent’s study open. He had a feeling he knew why he had been summoned. It was a conversation he very much was not looking forward to having.

“Good evening,” He said with a small bow.

They might be his parents but they were the King and Queen of Nelallian first and foremost. As a child he hadn’t felt like he really had parents, just a collection of nursemaids and tutors. Sometimes they shared meals together but he mostly saw them at public events or in this room when they felt the urge to discipline him. 

He smoothed out his robes before folding his hands in front of himself. For a moment he watched his parents, working side by side at the long desk that grew out of the floor. It dominated the circular room and like the rest of the rooms and furniture that filled the royal home were a part of the great tree they had been sung from centuries ago. 

As he waited for them to finish the task at hand, his eyes wandered around the space. Not much had changed in the century or so he had been alive. Like all the other rooms, the walls were woven from tree branches in a way only a true master Nature Singer could convince a tree to grow. The floor was a wide tree branch, convinced to grow flat. The ceiling was made entirely of thin branches and leaves, no doubt reinforced with a charm or three to keep out the elements. Floating orbs lit the space, as the last bit of daylight slid beyond the tree tops outside the vast open windows. 

“Thank you for joining us Kei,” His mother said gently, looking up from the papers strewn about the desk. 

“I am always at your call,” Kei answered politely. 

“Sit, Kei,” His father gestured at a chair opposite them. 

Kei did as he was told, it wasn’t worth the fight over sitting or not anyway. For a long moment, his parents watched him, seemingly impassive. Kei watched them back, knowing that they were most likely speaking about him in their minds. All bonded life mates could pass thoughts and emotions between them. Most found it to be a beautiful gift, Kei had always found it slightly annoying that people could talk about him without him knowing. The King and Queen were particularly fond of doing so just before a big lecture. 

“Kei,” His mother started in her beautiful, melodic voice. “It is time you chose a life mate. Your brother was bonded ten years ago. It is your turn to strengthen the Tsukishima clan.”

Kei resisted the urge to click his tongue. It wasn’t very princely, or so he’d be told by his tutor at a young age. 

Apparently he hadn’t quite managed to keep his face impassive because his father’s face darkened. “Bonding is expected of a prince of your age. There are many acceptable choices among the noble houses. We have received propositions from those among our own court and those of neighboring lands.”

The Queen cut off what was sure to be a long tirade by placing a hand on her husband’s elbow. “But we would like to give you the right to choose on your own. It is how your father and I came to be bonded. Being bonded is a wonderful experience and you will find life much more fulfilling with a mate. Particularly one of your own choosing. Though I fear the council will not allow you the luxury if you wait much longer.”

“I understand.” Kei bowed his head slightly. 

“It is expected, Kei.” His father repeated firmly. “You will be bonded either by your own choice or ours.”

“Yes, father,” Kei fought to keep his voice even.

He had never been the perfect prince his brother was. Prone to fits of pettiness and snark, that his brother never seemed to have. 

“Choose before the season’s have cycled.” His father’s tone left no room for argument. “Or we will choose for you.”

“I will.” 

“You are dismissed.” 

His mother gave him a soft smile as he rose wordlessly. He attempted to return the smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes before he turned to leave. 

His robes rasped across the dry bark of the tree as he made his way down the curved staircase towards his rooms. Indignation coursed through his veins. He had always known bonding was expected of him but he had not expected to be forced. Nor had been expected to be given a deadline. 

He swept into his rooms, the door swinging roughly shut behind him, before falling gracelessly into his favorite reading chair. He stared out into the twilight, mind swirling. There were many young elves from the noble houses he could imagine his parents being pleased with. The Oikawa, the Ushijima, and Kuroo clans all had fine sons about his age. They were all attractive, intelligent, well-spoken and well-mannered in court. Any one of them would probably be thrilled to bond with him. Plus, Kei had always had a preference for males. Or there was the youngest princess from Nelallian’s largest trade partner, bonding with her would strengthen their alliance. Something that would surely please his parents. 

None of them felt right. The thought of being bonded to any of them didn’t make his soul sing the way the ancient epics described.

As the stars appeared in the sky, it was becoming more obvious that there was only one person Kei could picture being bonded to. A person who had been in his life from a very young age. The only person who had never expected Kei to be anything but what he was at his very core. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Even as he knew his parents would never approve, he could not picture spending his life with anyone else. He could feel it in his soul, the same way he felt his magic, his whole life had been leading to him bonding with Tadashi.

***

At just fifteen years old Kei should have been with his nursemaids listening to tales, singing songs and learning to feel his magic within himself. But that stuff was boring, they did it everyday. 

Today, he wanted to have an adventure. Today, he was going to leave the palace grounds by himself for the first time. 

Oh sure he’d left before. But that was only for festivals and escorted trips to the market as a treat for good behavior. This time he was going to go where he wanted to, when he wanted to. No one was going to tell him to do. He was his own elf today.

Just as soon as he made it past the gateguards. 

The gate was open, as it usually was, flanked by two guards dressed in their best military uniforms. Kei watched them for a few minutes, hidden behind one of the large bushes in the courtyard, but their attention never wavered from the path in front of them. 

He glanced around impatiently. Sometimes when he was playing in the garden, he could make the rocks around him move if he focused really hard. If he knew more about his magic he might be able to use the rocks around him to help him scale the wall, but he could barely get the rocks to move in the direction he wanted, let alone build something he could climb. 

Just as he was contemplating giving up on the plan all together, a cart rolled up to the gate. Kei watched as it stopped in front of the guards, not quite crossing the boundary of the wall. One of the guards approached the driver, as the other walked around the back of the covered wagon. Thinking this might be his only chance, Kei crept towards the gate as quietly as possible.

The guard talking to the driver had his back to him, while the other was preoccupied inspecting whatever was being delivered. Just as he broke the threshold of the gate, the driver looked at him. Kei froze, convinced he was caught, but the driver winked conspiratorially before turning back to the guard reviewing his paperwork. 

Kei breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped into the shadows of the trees surrounding the royal palace. With any luck he would be far enough away by the time the guards turned their attention back on the forest. 

The morning sun poured through the trees, landing in puddles on the forest floor. All around him he could hear the animals searching for food in the underbrush. Above him the birds sang to each other. 

He didn’t relax until the first home came into view. Surely if the guards hadn’t caught up to him by now, they hadn’t noticed him leaving at all. His nursemaids probably noticed but he figured it would take them a few hours before they thought to search off the palace grounds. By that time he hoped to be good and lost in the village that surrounded the Great Tree. 

For a long while he just wandered, changing directions whenever something caught his interest. A bright spot of color had led him to a market, selling brightly colored fruits. A metallic banging had led him to a blacksmith shop, where a sweaty elf-woman was shaping a sword. 

When he got bored of watching her, he wandered further into the forest where his people had made their homes. He was marveling at the different ways the trees had been sung into dwellings when he thought he heard someone singing. It was very faint but he could hear it just enough to follow it through the trees. 

As he grew closer, it became obvious that it was multiple people singing. Their voices blending together into one beautiful melody. Just as he got close enough to see who was singing, the voices cut off abruptly. 

“You’re doing it wrong!” The high pitched voice of a kid rang out through the trees. 

“Yeah,” A different voice chimed in, mockingly. “That’s why yours doesn’t look right.”

He could see three young elves, close to his own age, sitting on the forest floor. Their legs were crossed and in front of them were small pots with bright green vines pouring out of them. 

“It’s supposed to be a circle!” It was the first voice, a boy with dark hair just past his shoulders. “Sensi said so!”

“Yeah!” The owner of the second voice said. This boy had dark blonde hair, pulled back with a tie. “Yours is lumpy.”

The third boy was facing Kei, and he could see how he bit his lip. Probably trying not to cry. The other students were right though, if they were supposed to be convincing the vines to make a circle, he was doing a very poor job of it. However the other boys weren’t doing much better. 

“Pathetic.” 

Suddenly all three of them were looking at Kei. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

The dark haired one, narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Kei didn’t respond, just stared down his nose at them. For a second it looked like the other boy was going to say something else but changed his mind. 

“Let’s go,” He said to his friend, scooping up his plant as he stood. 

His friend followed suit and they stalked off with a nasty glare at Kei. Leaving him with the last boy, who was softly sniffling. Kei wondered how rude it would be for him to just leave.

“Thank you.” The boy wiped his eyes.

Kei clicked his tongue at him. It wasn’t like he had scared the boys away on purpose, they just happened to be wimps. Kei had plenty of experience with wimps from dealing with the children of the court nobles. Children, his mother said, he should make friends with but he found to be a waste of his time, more often than not.

The boy was staring at him with big watery eyes, his face framed with messy green tinged hair. Kei was slightly unsettled by the way he was watching him.

“It’s not like they were doing much better than you.” Kei told him, glancing at the forest around them just to escape the boy’s gaze. “You guys are training to be Nature Singers?”

Kei had seen Nature Singers at festivals, convincing flowers to bloom out of season and trees to grow into amazing shapes in a matter of hours. Watching them had always been Kei’s favorite part. 

“Yeah!” The boy perked up a little. “Sensi’s teaching us how to make the vines listen. Do you want to see?”

Kei shrugged, settling down across from the boy. It wasn’t like he had anywhere better to be. The boy gave Kei an awkward smile before turning his attention on the plant in front of him. He took a deep breath and then began to sign in a high, melodic voice. 

They both watched the vines intently. For a long moment, Kei wasn’t sure he was doing it right but then the vines began to curl ever so slightly. The vines moved slowly, sometimes seeming to fight the instructions the boy was trying to give them but eventually he got them to go from limply drooping over the edge of the pot to forming an upright circle. 

“Nice job,” Kei told him as the vines slowly settled back into their natural position.

“Thanks” The boy gave him a bright smile. “I’m Tadashi by the way.”

“Kei.”

***

“Hi Kei,” Tadashi greeted him as he stepped into the small studio. “Shouldn’t you be in lessons?”

Kei made a face as he sat down in a chair that had appeared in the corner shortly after Tadashi had been chosen as his sensei's sole apprentice and had therefore inherited the training studio as his own. Privately, Kei had come to think of the chair as his own. 

“Takeda sensei said I could have the day off since I’ve been studying so hard recently.” Kei lied through his teeth.

Tadashi raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Whatever you say, Your Highness”

Kei scrunched his nose and clicked his tongue. “Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry, Kei.” 

A stillness settled between them, a rightness that Kei could never seem to find in the palace. He tipped his head back to rest on the wall behind him, eyes slipping closed as Tadashi returned to his work. They had only spent fifty-five years on this earth, and yet Tadashi’s Singing voice filled the room like a centuries old master. 

Kei let the song wash through him, scrubbing clean the grime he’d gathered on his soul over the last few weeks of court life. It had been too long since he’d had a chance to slip out of the palace. Too many lessons with Takeda sensei and Captain Uaki, all on top of his parents' new insistence that he join them for various meetings and discussions. 

For a long while the only sound in the room was Tadashi’s singing. Eventually the song faded and Kei opened his eyes. There on the table in front of Tadashi was a beautifully sculpted bush, it’s branches twisted into an intricate design, blooming flowers dotting the whole piece.

“It’s lovely,” Kei told him.

“Thank you,” Tadashi said with a small shrug. “There’s a few places things could have gone a little better but I’m happy with it overall. I’m sure Sensei will have some comments.”

“Well, I think it’s simply lovely.” Kei sighed dramatically. “What if I never go back to the palace?”

“It can’t be that bad,” Tadashi gave him a hard look. “Plus your parents would send the guard to look for you.”

“Kuroo’s been angling for something all week,” Kei told him, switching topics abruptly. “Not sure exactly what his end goal is but I can’t stand another moment in his presence right now.”

“Were you supposed to have lessons with him today?”

“Yeah,” Kei said, though it was more of a sigh.

When Kei’s magic had shown itself as having an affinity for rocks, his parents had been thrilled. Rock affinity was excellent for defensive military magic. They hadn’t wasted any time with sending him for lessons with Captain Ukai. The downside was it put him in regular contact with one of the more annoying elves around Kei’s age, Kuroo, as he had the same affinity.

“Oikawa’s also been irritating me lately.” Kei tipped his head back to stare up at the branches making up the ceiling of the studio, they twisted in an elaborate pattern.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow at him. “When isn’t he?”

“He’s been especially irritating lately. If he’s not whining about something, he’s talking about Iwazumi at excessive length. I’ve heard far too much about that elf’s muscular structure.”

Tadashi snorted, mirth dancing in his eyes. The dappled sunlight slipped across his freckled skin as he moved around the studio, fretting over his creations.

“You wouldn’t find it so funny if you had to listen to it.” Kei told him, grumpily.

“I’m sure, I’m sure.” Joy still sparkled in Tadashi’s eyes. “It’s just funny listening to you complain about them all. Not very princely.”

Kei clicked his tongue. If he wanted to be princely he would have stayed in the palace under the gaze of a thousand elves waiting for him to make a mistake.

Tadashi gave him a sympathetic look, almost like he could read Kei’s mind. “You can stay here. I’m sure Sensei won’t mind. But I do need to work on my next project.”

Kei nodded, eyes slipping shut again as Tadashi raised his voice in Song.

***

The summer solstice celebration had always been Kei’s favorite. Partly because it was the celebration that expected the least from him. All he had to do was sit on his mother’s right and pick at the food laid in front of them as a multitude of elves entertained them and the crowd with their skills. The other reason the summer solstice was his favorite celebration was the Nature Singers; they were always the featured artisans. 

This year, Kei was particularly excited as this was the first year Tadashi was performing. He had been practicing and perfecting his routine for months. Kei had only seen bits and pieces, Tadashi hadn’t wanted anyone, other than his sensei, to see it in it’s unfinished form. Not that Kei would admit it to anyone, but he was proud of how hard his friend had worked. 

The last entertainers, a pair of elf-maidens who danced beautifully together, had finished several minutes ago and now heavily laden trays of food were being dispersed throughout the tables that filled the sacred grove. 

“Who do you think will perform next?” His mother asked.

“Perhaps a Nature Singer or a Flame Weaver?” Kei suggested. 

“The Flame Weavers are always exciting, but you’ve always liked the Nature Singers best. Even when you were just a little baby.” 

Kei bit his tongue, clicking at his mother would not go over well, even if she was teasing him. He was saved from having to respond by the Master of Ceremony suddenly reappearing in the middle of the clearing.

“I present to you Nature Singer Tadashi Yamaguchi, apprentice to Makoto Shimada.” And with a bow, he was gone again. 

Kei scanned the grove for Tadashi. He found him, walking stiffly towards the clearing in the center of the tables. Almost like an empath would, Kei could feel Tadashi’s nerves pooling in his own stomach. But he also couldn’t escape the thought of how beautiful Tadashi looked. The fairy lights dotting the grove played off his long hair, held in place with a simple circlet. His long white robes were embroidered with green leaves, in a way that made them look like they were falling and collecting on the hem. 

Once at the center, Tadashi closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. Without opening his eyes, he began to Sing. The Song filled the grove, pulling all attention to Tadashi. 

Slowly vines started to grow in a circle around Tadashi, reaching for the tree tops of above them. As the Song continued and the vines grew taller than Tadashi, his posture eased. He could have been practicing in the small studio, with how comfortable he looked to Kei. 

When the vines were over ten feet high and swaying to the song, Tadashi opened his eyes. The Song shifted and the vines began to twirl, dancing to the Song, but Kei felt it difficult to drag his attention away from the fierce concentration in Tadashi’s eyes. 

As the Song went on, the vines took on the shapes of animals, frolicking to the song. The change in shapes was so seamless, it was almost impossible to catch the change. One moment a pair of bunnies were circling Tadashi, the next a huge bear was running above his head. 

Kei was mesmerized, both by the vines and his friend. Tadashi looked so at ease, like this is what he was born to do. But Kei knew the truth, he had struggled, fought, and clawed for that look of ease. Kei had watched the little boy crying in the forest transform into the magnificent Nature Singer in front of him now.

Tadashi’s Song changed again. Now the vines formed a pair of elves, dancing through the air. As they twirled, Kei could even see the edges of their robes flaring out around their ankles. The amount of detail Tadashi wove in was amazing. 

The Song came to a close as Tadashi returned the vines to the soil he had Sung them from. Polite clapping filled the grove, Kei joined in. 

“That was spectacular,” His mother said just loud enough to be heard above the noise. “I’ve never seen an apprentice with so much skill.”

“Yes,” Kei agreed, nodding his head. “He has the potential to be a great master.”

He would have to slip out of the palace tomorrow to congratulate Tadashi in person.

***

Late spring had to be Kei’s favorite part of the year. It wasn’t so hot he felt like he was melting, but it wasn’t so cold he needed multiple layers to be comfortable. The flowers were starting to bloom, adding splashes of color to the green and brown forest. 

He’d slipped out of the palace again today. Well, at 76 years old it wasn’t so much slipping out as it was telling his parents not to expect him in the court today. The guards no longer had the authority to stop him or come looking for him. The last few weeks of palace life had been especially grueling, the Oikawa clan had been scheming over something or another. Kei wasn’t quite sure, he hadn’t been directly involved, not that one of the youngest sons hadn’t tried his hardest to drag Kei into it all. Things had settled down over the last day or so, but Kei still found himself on edge. 

So, he had done what he always did when he needed a break from the scheming and the plotting, he’d gone to visit Tadashi. Except instead of their usual routine where Kei sat in a corner of Tadashi’s studio listening to him work, Tadashi wanted to go for a walk. Apparently he needed a specific plant for a project he had been commissioned for.

Which was how Kei found himself wandering through the forest that surrounded the village, he assumed Tadashi had a path in mind because Kei wasn’t very familiar with this area. It was beautiful though, some of the oldest trees grew here, surrounded by lush green bushes, flowering vines winding around the trunks. But the flora wasn’t what held Kei’s attention this afternoon. 

No, this afternoon he couldn’t keep his eyes off the happily chatting Tadashi. The way the dappled sunlight played across his sunkissed, freckled skin was mesmerizing. The way the wind tousled his green-brown locks was incredibly distracting. But more than that he was drawn in by the little things, the shapes his lips made as he spoke, the flutter of his eye lashes, the gentle curl of his fingers as he caressed the plants they passed, everything that was Tadashi called to Kei. 

“Is that what you were looking for?” Kei asked as Tadashi tucked a branch into a pocket on his apron. 

“No,” Tadashi said. “Just one of my favorites to work with. I think I’ll use it to create a token of appreciation for Yachi, she agreed to have dinner with me tomorrow evening.”

Tadashi and Yachi had known each other for years, but lately every time Tadashi mentioned her, Kei got an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thick and twisted, he tried not to dwell on it but the way Tadashi smiled when he said her name made the feeling tighten.

“Well, how could she refuse,” Kei said. “You asked so nicely.”

Tadashi giggled. “All I did was Sing, the plants did the real work.”

“I’m sure no Singer could have asked her quite as beautifully as you did.”

Tadashi suddenly became very interested in a cluster of little pink flowers just off the path, but Kei caught a hint of pink on his cheeks just as he ducked to investigate. 

“I’m an adequate Singer,” Tadashi murmured.

“You’re an excellent Singer,” Kei told him. “Even my mother thinks so.”

Tadashi whipped his head around to look up at Kei. “The Queen likes my singing?”

Kei nodded. “You’ve been her favorite performer at the summer solstice since your first performance.”

“Oh.” Tadashi’s blush deepened. 

“And mine as well.”

Tadashi stood up abruptly. “We should keep going before we lose the light. I’m already slightly behind schedule on this project.”

He hurried down the path, Kei trailing slowly behind him. 

***

Kei spent most of the night awake, contemplating his parents' directive. He had been avoiding their expectation of selecting a bond mate for years now. But prior to this evening’s conversion they had been much more subtle in how they expressed their expectation, leaving him space to maneuver his way around them. He had been dancing around the expectation of finding a life mate for close to two decades now. But it seemed his parents were done being subtle. They had given him a direct order, he needed to pick a bond mate or they would.

The chances he would enjoy a life with the elf they chose for him were slim. They would choose someone who would bring them a political advantage. Kei was barely over a century old and he was already done with the politics and the court games. He may have been born into this life but it wasn’t the one he would choose for himself.

All he had ever wanted was to do what he had been trained to do his whole life; captain the palace guard. Protect his family and lead a quiet life. Bonding with someone from one of the court families with political ambitions was not part of his quiet life. 

After he had realized a couple decades ago that the only elf he could ever see himself spending the entirety of his life with was Tadashi, he had resigned himself to a life alone. His parents would never accept a bonding with someone who had no high blood, someone who came from outside of a palace. 

As the sun rose, Kei reached only one conclusion. If he had to bond with someone, he would never be content if he didn’t at least ask Tadashi first. If Tadashi refused him, he would accept whoever his parents chose. But he had to try first.

***

“Tadashi,” Kei called from his usual spot in Tadashi’s workshop. “Do you ever think about bonding?”

Tadashi’s head whipped up, eyes wide. For a long moment, all he did was blink in Kei’s direction.

“B-bonding?” He stuttered. 

“Yes,” Kei said slowly. “You know, the act of promising your life to another.”

“I know what bonding is, Kei.” Tadashi’s face was slowly turning red. “I just wasn’t expecting you to ask me about it right now, after brooding silently in the corner for the better part of a day.”

“My parents have given me an ultimatum,” Kei explained. “I have to be bonded by the end of the year or they’ll pick someone for me.” 

“Oh. I’m sure you’ll find someone suitable.” Tadashi’s voice was small, bordering on sad.

“What if I already have,” Kei said gently, standing up.

Tadashi watched him carefully, mouth slightly agape, as he crossed the room. Wordlessly, Kei pushed a lock of Tadashi’s hair behind his pointed ear and gently wiped a spot of dirt off his cheek.

“You are my best friend,” Kei told him softly. “The only person in my life I trust completely and without reservation. The one person in this entire world I have ever felt comfortable sharing my whole self with. You have never sought to use our friendship to benefit yourself.”

Tadashi was staring up at him wide-eyed, his breath coming in quick little puffs against Kei’s cheek. 

“I have loved you for decades.” Kei gently dragged his knuckles down Tadashi’s cheek. “I needed to tell you and even though I know you might never want to, you are the only one on this planet I would choose to bond with.”

“How would you know I wouldn’t want to bond with you?” Tadashi asked. “You’ve never asked me how I felt.”

Kei chuckled lightly, intertwining their fingers. “Tadashi, would you do me the honor of bonding with me?”

Tadashi looked up at him and Kei’s stomach flipped but not for a good reason. There was so much sadness swimming in his eyes, Kei almost couldn’t bear it.

“Kei, bonding with you has been my dream since we were kids, but.” Unshed tears were shining in Tadashi’s eyes. “We can’t. You would lose everything. The King and Queen would never accept you bonding to someone of my status. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Tadashi pulled his hand free of Kei’s. Tears were starting to leak down his cheeks.

Gently, Kei wiped the tears off his freckled cheeks. “I don’t care if they disown me. If I have you, I’ll be happier than I could ever be navigating the political games they play in that court. I don’t need any of that. I need you.”

“Kei, it’s the only life you’ve ever known,” Tadashi said with a sniffle. “I can’t ask you to leave it for me.”

“Tadashi,” Kei pleaded. “I would walk to the ends of the earth for you. Giving up my easy life for you is a very simple decision to make. If you’d have me, of course.”

“Kei, how can I accept if you might get bored or regret choosing me over your social standing in fifty or a hundred years?” Tadashi asked.

“Tadashi, when have I ever cared about social standing?” Kei asked in return. “I’m captain of the palace guard by choice. Do you not think if I wanted it, my parents would have given me a more prestigious position? 

Tadashi shook his head, bottom lip wobbling. “I-I-I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Kei asked. 

“Let myself believe you.” Tadashi shook his head. “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted but it’s always been a dream. A sunbeam, a wisp of smoke. Not something for me to hold.”

“But it can be more than a dream,” Kei pleaded. “Please, if you want what I’m freely offering, take it. Let us both be happy.”

“Kei.” It was more of a sob than an actual word. 

“What can I do to show you that I’m serious?” Kei asked, reaching for Tadashi’s hand again.

Tadashi choked back a sob, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“Is it that you don’t believe I love you?” Kei asked, searching for an answer.

“How could you?” Tadashi cried, tears streaming freely down his face. “I have nothing to offer. I don’t have status. I don’t have prestige. Why would you want to bond with me?”

“Why?” Kei gently cupped Tadashi’s cheek with his free hand. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I detest being parted from you. In all of Nelallian, you are the only being that brings my soul peace. When I think about my future, it is always you I see by my side. No one else. Please, if you want me in the same manner, do not deny us both happiness.”

“Oh, Kei,” Tadashi sobbed, throwing himself into Kei’s chest. 

Wrapping his arms around Tadashi, Kei held him gently. They stood there for a long while, wrapped in the sunshine filtering in through the windows. Tadashi clinging to Kei’s robes, as Kei carded his fingers through his hair. Eventually Tadashi’s sobs quieted, though he kept his face pressed into Kei’s chest.

“I will only ask one more time and then never more, regardless of your answer,” Kei whispered into the crown of Tadashi’s head. “Would you do the honor of bonding your soul with mine for the rest of our lives?”

Slowly, Tadashi pulled himself out of Kei’s chest, eyes red from crying. “Yes, Kei, yes.”

A smile grew on Kei’s face, completely unbidden. Without giving himself time to think, he swooped down and captured Tadashi’s lips with his own. Pulling Tadashi flush against him, Kei tightly wrapped his arms around him. He could scarcely believe Tadashi had agreed. For a long moment he let himself enjoy the warmth of Tadashi pressed against him from lips to toes but eventually he pulled back into the cold reality of what they had to do next.

“Come with me tomorrow to tell my parents my choice has been made?” Kei asked, looking down softly at his new partner.

Nervousness flickered in Tadashi’s eyes but steeled himself. “Only if you spend the night.”

Kei chuckled. “I wouldn’t dare be parted from you now.”

***

Tadashi’s grip on his hand tightened as they wound their way up the curved staircase that wrapped around the trunk of the Great Tree.

“No matter what,” Kei said softly. “I chose you and I’m staying with you. There is nothing they can say that will convince me to change my mind. I’d sooner sell fruit in the markets with you by my side then live a life of luxury without you.”

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Tadashi giggled. “You’d have terrible customer service.”

Kei sent him a half hearted glare, but was glad he didn’t look quite so tense anymore.

They paused before the door to the study, Kei raised his fist to knock but lowered it, turning to Tadashi. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” He whispered, as they parted. 

“I love you, too.” Tadashi sighed.

Kei turned back to the door and knocked firmly.

“Enter.” His father’s voice rumbled from within.

Gathering Tadashi’s hand in his, Kei opened the door. He entered with his back straight, his gaze firm. This was his choice, he would not pretend to be ashamed of his love for the artisan. He was prepared and willing to never set foot in the palace again after this conversation. He would not be swayed.

“Kei,” His mother said in lieu of a greeting, eyebrows furrowing. “Who is this?”

“Mother, Father,” Kei said coming to a stop in front of their desk. “May I present Yamaguchi Tadashi, accomplished Nature Singer and my betrothed.”

Tadashi bowed as low as he could without releasing Kei’s hand. 

There was no immediate response from either of his parents. They merely sat impassively, eyes flicking between Kei and Tadashi, no doubt discussing Kei’s announcement across their bond. Kei had been expecting this and was accustomed to standing silently under the weight of his parents gaze. Though he had warned Tadashi that this would happen, he could still feel him beginning to fidget as the silence dragged on. 

Eventually his mother spoke, her voice carefully even, “How long have you known each other?”

“Since we were fifteen,” Kei told her simply. “We met during one of my unescorted trips off the palace grounds.”

“How long have you been betrothed?” She asked.

“Since last evening,” Kei said. “But I have known he was the only elf I would pledge myself to for decades. I can not speak for Tadashi on that matter though.”

“I see.” The Queen nodded. 

“When we informed you that it was time you selected a bond mate,” His father’s voice was tinged with anger. “We intended for you to select from among the courtesans or perhaps one of our allies. Someone of your equal. This elf could never be your equal!”

“You’re right,” Kei admitted, squeezing Tadashi’s hand. “He is more than I could ever hope to be. He is kind and generous without expecting anything in return. He is as patient as the day is long. He is the most hardworking elf I have ever met. I could live to be seven hundred years old and I would still not be half the elf he is on this day. I have been lucky to count him as my only true friend and even luckier that he would agree to bond with someone as lowly as myself.”

For the first time in the century he had spent on this planet, the King was speechless. Staring at them with his mouth slightly agape. 

The Queen placed a hand on her husband’s arm. “Look at his eyes, dear. Rarely have I seen such passion in our son’s eyes. It reminds me of the day you asked me to bond with you. Do you remember? How sure you were, convinced no other elf was half my measure.”

His father nodded slowly, seemingly unable to speak aloud.

“You have our blessing,” The Queen said simply. “Tadashi, if you are capable of pulling such fire from my stoic son, you must be a truly unique elf. I am sure your addition to our clan will benefit us all.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Tadashi said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Thank you,” Kei said, bowing slightly. 

“Will you bond before the end of the year?” The Queen asked.

“If it is possible to make the suitable arrangements, yes.” Kei answered.

“Lovely. I believe we will be able to arrange everything for just before the winter solstice. I will send the elf who planned your brother’s bonding to visit you tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Kei and Tadashi bowed before taking their leave.

On the other side of the door, a smile split Tadashi’s face. “I suppose we won’t have to worry about your customer service abilities after all.”

Kei grinned, pulling Tadashi in for a hug. “I suppose not.”

***

Kei tugged on the edges of the sleeves of his ceremonial robes. Even though he’d been wearing robes like these since he was young, he’d always been more comfortable in armour then robes. 

“Stop.” Tadashi laid a hand on his wrist. “You’ll ruin them.”

“They’re pinching me,” Kei complained.

“It’s just for the ceremony, then you can change,” Tadashi said softly. 

Kei grumbled under his breath but let his arms fall to his side. His eyes roamed over Tadashi, he looked beautiful in his forest green robes, embroidered with gold vines. A gold circlet, identical to the one Kei was wearing, held back his hair as it cascaded down his back. 

“Kei,” Tadashi hissed. “You can take my clothes off with your hands when this is all over. For now, it would be best if you left them on even in your mind.”

Kei chuckled. “They’re making us wait so long. I have to do something to keep myself entertained.”

“Hush.” Tadashi chuckled, lightly bumping his hip against Kei’s.

They were waiting at the entrance to the bonding grove in the heart of the forest. They’re families, friends and honored guests were all seated, waiting for them to enter and the ceremony to begin. Once the music began, they would enter the grove and they would not leave until they were one in mind and soul. It was a lovely thought and Kei was ready to be bonded to Tadashi, he was only going through the pomp and circumstance of a full blown ceremony for his parents sake. Though, Tadashi had enjoyed planning everything as well.

After what felt like half a lifetime, the first notes of the processional hymn floated through the trees. Tadashi threaded his fingers through Kei’s and gave him a small smile. 

“Ready?”

“Since I was fifteen.”

Hand and hand they walked between the trees and the rows of their guests. In front of the sacred tree, they were bonded by a priestess. Kei didn’t think he would ever experience anything so wonderful as the first time Tadashi’s mind touched his for as long as he lived.

Something in his soul fell into place the moment he could feel Tadashi’s warm consciousness pressing gently against his own mind. Soothing a ragged edge that had been there so long he had grown used to the discomfort it caused. 

_I love you_ Tadashi’s voice called softly in his mind.

 _I love you_ Kei called back across their newly formed bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
